vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Antihero
In the Vampire Diaries, the antiheroes has a very important role in the storyline, as their actions, and their stories have great impact on the protagonists and antagonists Definition An antihero (sometimes antiheroine as the feminine) is generally considered to be a protagonist whose personality can be perceived as being villainous and heroic at the same time, in contrast to the more perpetually noble characteristics of an archetypal hero or the perpetually immoral characteristics of an archetypal villain. They are generally expected to be more physically attractive, stronger, braver, cleverer or more charismatic. Unlikely heroes are simply characters who may not be conspicuously flawed, but simply ordinary people thrust into extraordinary circumstances. They may be corrupt, oppressive, etc., or may merely have no unusual qualities whatsoever (the common definition). They are not villains but not necessarily heroes. They may do bad things but are not evil. They may fight villains, but not for the reason of justice, or if it is for the cause of justice will take an "ends justify the means" stance. Their actions are motivated by their own personal desires, such as revenge. Novel Characters *Damon Francesco Salvatore - is the older brother of the Stefan Antonio Salvatore, and boyfriend of the Elena Marie Gilbert, as well as friend of Bonnie Isabelle McCullough, Meredith Rosario Sulez, Matthew Jeffrey Honeycutt, and Sage. TV Series Characters *Damon Salvatore - is the older brother of Stefan Salvatore, friend of Elena Gilbert, former friend of Alaric Saltman, and an ally of Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Jeremy Gilbert, Matt Donovan, and Tyler Lockwood. In Season One, Damon was a main antagonist, but eventually becomes a protagonist, and finally an antihero (Season Two). Damon's actions were those of a murderer, and was intended only to hurt his brother, in revenge for forcing him to be a vampire. Eventually, he was falling in love with Elena Gilbert, a young woman as the same physical appearance of Katherne Pierce, but with benevolent personality. Damon always proved to be hard, cold, calculating, without positive feelings, even Elena mentions that for him, the love relationships always end badly. For a time, Damon try to be good, helping others, protecting them from other vampires, and werewolves, but his actions did not have the desired results, so decides remain neutral, helping his brother and friends against supernatural threats, but in order to protect Elena. *Katherine Pierce - is the first doppelganger of the Petrova Family, ancestor of the Elena Gilbert, and former lover of the Stefan, and Damon Salvatore. Katherine had always been a priority for her survival, no matter the cost, but over time she began to feel affection and friendship for Stefan, and now more for Damon. During the first part of Season Two, Katherine was very vindictive, cruel, manipulative, cold, and even sadistic and evil. After being defeated, Katherine reveals her past, and intentions to have returned to Mystic Falls, and the reason why she kept hidden from Damon, after the incident with the vampires in the tomb. Katherine remains minor antagonist (second parte of Season Two), until the arrival of Niklaus. Katherine's plan was to help Niklaus to break the curse and win her freedom, and to keep safe to Stefan and Damon from the Originals. In Season Three, Katherine becomes the key to the destruction of the Originals, even she helps save the life of Damon. Katherine repeatedly shows concern for Stefan and Damon for the appearance of Niklaus in the town. *Elijah Mikaelson - is one the first vampires of the New World. He is son of Mikael and Esther, as well as older brother of Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik, and little brother of unnamed deceased sibling. In the Season Twon, Elijah is cold, calculating, evil, vindictive, but remains noble, and prudent in dealing with respect to his enemies. Over time, Elijah feelings for Elena, as well as respect for Stefan, Alaric, and Bonnie. During the confrontation against Niklaus, Elijah betrays his word to destroy his half brother in order to find his family. Months later, Elijah returns and helps the protagonists to face Niklaus, Elijah helps Damon to wake his siblings, to confront the original hybrid, but the arrival of Esther cause Elijah remains neutral. Elijah discovers plans of the original witch, and Elena, causing the back becomes evil, but eventually reconsiders and understands what Elena, and Esther trying to do. At the end of Season Three, Elijah returns to help his family, but also protect Elena from his siblings. Unfortunately, Elijah lost his half-brother, and his sister in revenge kills Elena. Trivia *In both versions (novels, and TV series), Damon is an antihero. *In the series, Katherine is the only heroine. *All characters considered antiheroes are vampires. *In cases of Mikael, Esther, and Finn, are minor antagonists, but also could be anti heroes, but were destroyed too fast to enter this category. Category:Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Antagonists Category:Out of Town Category:The Originals Category:Protagonists